hoballsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolling them Dice
page is taking so long to write that I the Bard shall start it! hello my intrepid explorers of the urban magic scene, and welcome to the grey market, I The Boastfull Bard will be your guide today and for a small price will teach you all the basic rules you need to be able to pick up your little mortal dice and start playing, first some terminology, I know you humans , not quite humans , almost humans and once where humans , arent the sharpest stanza in the poem so you will need to understand even the most basic of things, things like what is a dice? hobal when played correctly uses two type of dice, a ten sided dice, refered to as a D10 and a 5 sided dice, refered to as a D5, now then, pay attention mortals, this is where it gets complex, almost all rolls are made by rolling two d10 , one of which is read as the "tens" and the other is read as the "ones" you can pick these up at your local gaming store, or , I do beleive there is an evil roll play shop here in this very market, If you cant find it We suggest using a modern invention, its called a book the Internet sometimes you may be required to roll a D5, and those of you who rushed off to the shops will have noticed that there is in fact, no such thing! there are two ways to solve this with your puny mortal minds, first you can roll a six sided dice, and simply ignore/re roll any sixes that occur, or you can roll one of your newly bought D10's on this handy table below # a roll of one or two # a roll of three or four # a roll of five or six # a roll of seven or eigh # a roll of nine or ten : please note some of your dice will just have a 0 upon it, this is a ten wen you are rolling a D5 now that we have that sorted out I shall explain to you almost monkeys how this most basic of premises works in practice firstly hobals has many many skills, and magical effects and they all have little numbers next to them generally these little numbers will range between 10 and 70, however truely godlike beings such as , well , me, may have much bigger scarier numbers next to their skills . or stats. but what do these numbers mean?!? well its simple it is your job to roll the dice whenever you want to do something that isnt automatic and try to roll a number on your two tiny mortal D10's that is less than or equal to the number on your soul character sheet, the closer you are to the number the better your success has become! to paraphrase Roll High , Roll often now then you may notice that some of your numbers are quite low, boo hoo hoo little humans you should get used to failure then shouldnt you , or , alternatively you can try to tip the ballence in your favour. the allmighty BM may at their discression help or hinder your character by adding 5, 10, 15, or 20 to any skill you roll, or take away 10 , 20, or 30, for outlying circumstances, want to shoot your gun in the dark? minus twenty ha ha ha ! want to shoot it at a fish in a barrel ? plus fifteen ! THE TRIPPLE BOLLOCK OF FAILURE sometimes things go wrong, horribly wrong, for no reason other than fate had it in for you, should you ever roll a score of 0 , or 100 you automatically fail whatever it is you where doing, no re rolls allowed! thems the breaks, sometimes specific skills or spells will have extra shitty effects when this number is rolled, the DISASTER STRIKES! icon is instructions on how to handle that specific skill. while no re roll is allowed you have definitively failed, you may mitigate part of your failure by spending a re roll , this will avoid the effects of DISASTER STRIKES and turn your arse awfull worst possible thing that can happen, into an ordinary mundane failure, and if you ask me , that is too generous. RE ROLLS upon your character sheet you will notice you have little descriptions about who and what you are, where you are going in life that sort of thing, see character creation for more detail. next to each of these place either a simily face or a frowny face , a smiley face grants you one re roll per campaign/adventure, a frowny face gives the BM the chance to give you back your precious re rolls. heres how that works step one , smiley face! in order to re roll a failure, or even a sucess looking for a better result, you must place a mark next to a smiley face, and then re roll the dice, once you have crossed off all your smiley faces you can no longer make re rolls, you may gain a smiley face by ignoring a critical success (making it an ordinary sucess) or through use of your frowny faces step two frowny faces at any time the BM may declare that something shitty is hapening to your character when this happens he crosses off one of your frowny faces and gives you back one of your spent smiley faces, you may instead spend a smiley face to ignore this also at any time you roll a success, if you have a related frowny face you may turn that success into a tripple bollock of failure and get a re roll back your frowny faces refresh at the beging of each session . but your smiley faces only refresh at the end of story arcs this ususally takes 5-10 sessions, or by use of your frowny faces. why? because it provides the BM with an endless source of amusement and occasionally rewards you monkeys with some good luck thats all for now but I will return to write more on the subject of basic mechanics! next I shall do injury and damage ! yours sincerely B. Bard page is under contruction Category:Basic Mechanics